Fated Text
by Haloarcher
Summary: My first Chloille fic, new summary..same story...it's just a humorous fic about Chloe&Oliver and of course the J.L. And Chloe&Oliver slowly realizing they're more than just friends...so enjoy :D
1. Chapter 1

Rating: hmmm good question let's say NC-17 just incase you never know when I'll throw something naughty in :D (oo beware naughty language)  
Spoilers: Well anything is open, from all seasons even the one we're on now...but it's mostly AU

Author: Haloarcher  
Beta: My good friend Jezzjamer  
Warning: I wrote this while on a sugar high...and I've been sitting on it so until now...I'm on a sugar high again :D  
Genre: Romance/humor perhaps adventure romance gets there eventually...:D Enjoy :)

_Fated Text_

So it's your typical day in Smallville everything seems pleasant, the Talon's as busy as ever, and the evil Cue Ball is lurking in his mansion probably up to no good as always, Lana's at Isis, Clark…well Clark is wherever the hell he always goes when he's sulking. But above the Talon, John Ralston's _Fragile_ is blaring through a door to be more specific Chloe Sullivan's door.

On the other side of that door is a very pissed off Chloe. Why is she pissed off you ask? Well other than the fact that the man that she's been in love with for hmmm...ever, has decided that he wants to reciprocate his feelings for her, 'it's kinda late for that now you moronic insensitive alien' those may have been her choice words when he decided to bare all while visiting her at the Daily Planet this morning.

It turns out that it was only due to yet another type of Kryptonite, purple to be exact, that Clark had run into while chasing down some type of meteor freak. Sure, Chloe long ago got over him…well maybe not that long ago but it still hurt like a bitch to find out it was all thanks to yet another damned chunk of Kryptonite that made Clark fall for the first person he talked to. Which happened to be Chloe, right when he decided to share his epiphany that "she should be the one by his side and not bitchy Lana" these words indeed were his no lie (thank you kryptonite she sighed inwardly). She gets a text on her phone from none other than the bald billionaire bastard known as 'Lex freakin Luthor' telling her she's sacked.

Oh and if this doesn't top her day off after she broke Clark's Krypto-high with a jab to the chest with some green Kryptonite, she had to pack and when she's got all her stuff ready to load into her car she looks down and sees a bright ass yellow boot on it. By the time she got home she was seething with anger ready to snap at anyone especially Jimmy Olsen who decides to ask if she wants to rekindle their…whatever it was they had. Thinking she would be to defeated to deny him, he should have seen it coming, wham a fist to the face. It wasn't his fault she was fired but hell; she's gotta pay him back for asking Kara, the-oh-so-gorgeous not mention goddess-like cousin of Clark Kent, out less than a day after they broke up again after she'd given them a second shot.

Not to mention trying to give her a pity date because she was fired and down, he deserved it and the broken nose seeing as how he told her there was nothing between he and Kara after he'd asked for the second chance. Okay John Ralston's _Fragile_ isn't exactly anger music, but would you wanna add to the craziness of whirlwind anger cycling in Chloe mind um…no. So Lois set Chloe's ipod on it knowing it usually calmed her it was a semi sad song that was tolerable enough to be replayed over and over again if need be which many of us do when angry or sad.

The one thing that really pissed her off was the fact that Lex didn't have the balls to fire her to her face or to give her a reason why. "That son of bitch I swear now more than ever am I going bring him down," She said slamming a crate with her things from work on the kitchen counter. Lois had been watching her relocate the box around every five seconds unsure what to do with it and realizing it was a subconscious act to hide the reminder of being officially out of work that or she just didn't want to deal with the issue head on.

"Look cuz maybe we could go get something to eat or rent a movie just for tonight. A little relaxation time, God knows you need it," Lois sighed unsure of what to say she stepped between Chloe and the crate trying to draw her cousin's attention, "Lex Luthor will get his I swear it and we'll be the master minds behind it but you're going to pop a vessel if you keep..." She screamed over Strata's _Cocaine_, which Chloe's ipod had switched to randomly.

"Obsessing it's what I do Lo, its what I do," Chloe stepped away from her cousin as she reached for her phone for the millionth time today to read the text Lex the baldy bitch had sent her but as she was going for it, it started vibrating and flashing a cartoon pic of Robin Hood. Yet Another text from a billionaire luckily this was one wasn't looking forward to a slow death by thousands paper cuts and lemon juice that is to say if Chloe had any say in the matter, no sass behind these words I swear it. She looked at it and let out a long breath.

"What now…an emergency mission I bet," Chloe murmured her attention solely on the phone in hand.

"What was that?" Lois asked her inner reporter on call as always.

"What? Oh nothing…maybe your right I do need to get my mind off of things I'm gonna go for a walk," she smiled lightly at her cousin grabbing her coat off the stand.

"Uh huh, this wouldn't have to do with the text you just got would it?" Lois asked arching and eyebrow her tongue to one side of her mouth grazing her sharper teeth in curiosity.

"Hmm nah I just need some fresh air," she replied grabbing her ipod as if knowing Chloe's mood had changed a little it changed to Feist's I Feel It All, "I'll be back in a while and no Lois I don't need company," she said shaking off her cousin's glance of nosiness and pure concern. She walked into the kitchen to stuff a banana in her coat.

"Okay well Smallville's coming over later he said we can have a bitch fest over the Luther's with some takeout and action movies in which the bad guys get decapitated." Fortunately, Lois didn't know about the Kent professing his feelings for her and she hoped to keep it that way so she kept her self-busy looking at the message.

"Yeah, yeah." Chloe was too caught up in reading the message and grabbing something sharp as she slung her laptop around her shoulder, causing Lois to look at her oddly 'why does she need her laptop for a walk?' Lois shrugged it off and continued to watch a Bones marathon something she had hoped would cheer Chloe up.

_Hey ya Watchtower we're kind of in need of some of your crafty hacker skills so meet me at the tower in ten if your not busy with reporting the boring and oddly unusual at the D.P. _

_G.A._

She smiled sadly, 'how ironic huh, well to bad no more sulking Sullivan time to help the boys out,' she shook her head at the thought. 'How the hell am I suppose to get there in ten minutes screw it I got business to take care of then I'll head to Ollie's' Chloe smirked.

As Chloe was walking past the D.P. she spotted none other than Speedy Gonzalez himself, "Bart?" Chloe called to him as she stopped in front of him pulling her earphones out, he was sitting on the steps head resting on his knuckles back slouched that is until he saw her.

"Chloelicious, babe you have no idea how crazy the boss is going," he exclaimed waving his hands exasperatedly.

"Huh?" She asked taken back at his outburst hoping to God he hadn't found out she was fired she didn't feel up to twenty questions.

"Something or someone hacked onto his comp and now his whole place is freaking out well anything run by electric current hell even the elevator's going nuts."

"Guessing Victor couldn't go near the place without having the same effect."

"Yep…..well he was kind of there when it started happening let's just say that normally he wouldn't be walking into a wall repeatedly announcing his order of Kung Pow chicken." He laughed slightly hands in his jeans rocking on the balls of his feet.

"Jeez now I know why you super sped out here…" she started.

"Mamacita I'd super sped just to see your smile," he winked

"Uh huh so explain to me how it started," she replied rolling her eyes at his lame yet cute pass at her, while continuing her pace down the street.

"Well we were ordering Chinese food from that new place on 49th King Crab Wong's, Victor was on the boss's laptop as usual going over some of Luthor's 33.1 files when there was this loud bzzz noise and at first we thought it was nothing."

"Let me guess thirty minutes later the shit hit the fan,"

"Pretty much how'd you know?"

"Always give the bad stuff 30 minutes to happen it's a rule to live by," she said wiping her hands off on her jacket continually.

"You mind if I super sped us there cause well again freaked out boss not good," Bart shrugged, glancing down at her hands which were covered in what looked like black soot.

"Umm do I wanna know? And why were you walking to Ollie's"

"I wasn't my car's parked a couple of blocks from here and well…"

"I already know you got fired Jimmy told me along with the smack you gave him nice one." He flashed a grin at her, then continued "Seriously what were you doing…. your pants have…. what is that gravel on them?" He pointed awkwardly to her pants.

"Don't think of me as childish or anything but I kind of decided to get a small revenge on Lex Luthor and his new Porsche." She smiled inwardly at letting the air out of his tires and stuffing the banana in the tail pipe, sure she'd ruined a pair of shoes and pants in the process but that's normal in Chloe's line of life.

"Banana in the tail pipe, flat tire routine." Bart asked as they stepped into an alley and he picked her up to super sped away.

"You know it," she said grinning evilly. She hoped Lex was the one in a million that the prank worked on and that tomorrow's papers would read

LEX LUTHOR KILLED IN BANNA PRANK FIRST TO DIE FROM SAID PRANK IN HISTORY!

She snapped out of her happy place when they reached the inside of the building.

"Um how are we supposed to get up there and how'd you get down if the elevator's not working?" Chloe asked questioningly almost glaring at what she knew he was about to say.

"Stairs Chloelicious, Stairs" he replied, Oliver had a secret stairwell incase he needed an alternate escape route, it was one of the many reasons he made the Clock tower his Green Arrow head quarters.

Chloe knew it would be hard for him to try and super sped up the stairs with her, cause yeah he was super fast but not super strong or balanced for that matter. Where the hell was Superman when she needed him, this was Chloe's new codename for Clark when he helped the League out, cause he was getting really pissed with the name "Boy Scout".

"Damn," Chloe said her head lowered shaking it back and forth in defeat.

"Sorry babe I could try to super speed you,"

She held her hand up knowing the most likely out come.

CHLOE SULIVAN EX DAILY PLANET REPORTER FOUND DEAD AT THE BOTTOM OF SECRET QUEEN STAIRWELL

_Apparently, Sullivan was running up the stairs at an extremely fast rate to get an interview with Oliver Queen when she stumbled…_

Chloe knew the boys would come up with something to that effect.

Comment if you like...Ch2. should be up in a couple of days :D


	2. Chapter 2

Ch 2 Fated Text

By the time Chloe reached the top of the stairs not only was she seething anger but she was soaked in sweat and seriously craving the Chinese food Bart had been talking about earlier.

She repeatedly told herself not to strangle Oliver for not having some kind of pulley device leading to his apartment that had nothing to do with electrical technology, or Victor for being the dummy to unleash a virus in the apt. at least that's what it had to be in order to make all things electrical short circuit.

Chloe looked down at her barefoot feet, she'd long ago shed her ruined 200 dollar Prada boots along with her Burberry Jacket Oliver had gotten her for Christmas the year before, boy was he gonna owe her.

With an exasperated breath she blew some of bangs out her face and all but kicked Oliver's secret entrance open.

Bart was there grinning wildly apparently amused that the young blonde made it up without calling Clark or begging one of the guys (A.C. or Oliver) to piggyback ride her up.

He held the door open for her, then saw the glint of anger in her eyes, he quickly hid himself behind it, "Yeah you better hide speedy," she huffed, glaring daggers at Oliver imagining them piercing his gorgeous face.

Bart just glanced at her guilty while munching on a spring roll (he'd decided to pick up the food while waiting for Chloe to walk up and on the way down he had to pass Chloe who nearly tripped cursing him and mother nature for his ability to speed up and down the stairs at will).

"Sorry Sidekick it was an emergency…….why didn't you call Clark he could've flown you up?" he said his hand rubbing the back of his neck, his fresh coffee colored eyes projecting a combination of sympathy and amusement.

"He and I aren't exactly on speaking terms," she replied not wanting to push the subject of him declaring his ever lasting love for her under a krypto trance.

She shook her head slightly and followed her ears towards the sound of a loud thunking an some odd murmuring of what sounded like "ow chik ow chick ow chik"

"Oh sorry to hear about that, " Oliver said somewhat sympathetically following her over to where Victor was.

He crossed his arms his long black shirt not hiding his muscular features, while his jeans gently scuffed the wooden floor his bare feet patting lightly behind her. Chloe stopped short when she caught sight of what was causing the odd rant.

"I think he's short circuiting, hey Chloe," A.C smiled awkwardly at Chloe a hint of laughter in his voice, yes it was awful that Victor was in this state but it was still funny as hell to see the normally rather stoic cyborg of a man ramming himself against a wall shouting a Chinese chicken order over and over again.

"Hahaha haha I was just thinking about what would have happened if he'd ordered the sex on the beach drink he so often gets from the daiquiri shop down the way," Bart laughed at Victor who continued his rant of 'ow chick ow chick'

"Yeah that would've been a sight, not that this isn't," A.C. snorted as he sat at on the sofa feeling a little at ease now that an 'expert' was here.

"So Chloe you think your able to fix this?" Ollie asked glancing at her as she made her way to his laptop his arms crossed still on guard in case something else happened.

"Oh yeah just whatever you do don't touch .." Opps to late there was a sudden sound of a thwack and poor Bart went flying across the room right into the dining room table where someone had set the food earlier.

"What the hell?!" Bart replied dusting rice off his clothes and pulling an egg roll out of his pants, god knows how it got there.

"Dude you alright," A.C. asked stand from the sofa not hiding the laughter in his voice well at all.

"Talk about fast food," Oliver smirked glancing at Bart who was still finding rice in the oddest places.

"I tried to warn you, are you okay?" Chloe glanced at Bart then Victor who had reacted somewhat violently when Bart had tried to position one of his hands in a rude manner.

"Yeah I think I'll live sorry about your table boss," Bart replied.

"It's fine just don't leave that food all over the floor last time you and A.C fought I found an egg roll in my sofa." Oliver shook his head at the thought of A.C. and Bart fighting a month or so before over who got the last fortune cookie and well it ended up in an all out food war. He still found stale rice in the rug from time to time.

"Hey Victor's the one that threw me," Bart replied outraged that he'd have to pick up all the food by himself. He sped over next to Ollie and Chloe pouting like a seven year does when told to clean their room.

"Again I warned you not to touch him he's very sensitive at this point ,somewhere in there Victor's still functioning and by touching him you may have set off a warped version of a combat sequence," Chloe said typing rapidly on her laptop.

"Um Chloe what's he doing now?" A.C. asked watching Victor's head cock to the side, at something Chloe said, he now stood in a fighting stance ready to ram anything in his path.

"Uh Sidekick if Vic wasn't in combat mode before he is now," Oliver said standing watching Victor carefully noticing that he was starting to head in Chloe's direction at a very quick pace. Bart just stood idly by interested in what his friend was doing.

"Oh crap I must of activated it when I said…..shit." Chloe started, trying to remain focused on what she was doing but Victor nearly rammed her luckily Oliver was able to pull her into his arms out of harms way.

Chloe managed to keep a good grip on her laptop when Ollie pulled her away. His arm encircled her waist gently, "You alright Sidekick?" his warm breath tickled her ear as he said it soothingly. He glanced over at Bart who'd super sped across the room.

"Ugh yeah do you have a USB flash drive?" she asked pulling away from his warmth some what awkwardly adrenaline pumping through her body at the thought of Vic nearly ramming her and from something else she didn't want to ponder on well at least not at this very second.

'Damn he smells good,' she thought then shook the thought away watching Oliver search himself.

"Yeah I think," he started patting his pockets down and pulled it out of his back pocket just in time to grab Chloe by the arm and pull her out of Vic's way again as he for some reason decided to reverse and try and get her again, making a bee line straight across the room coincidently where Bart was standing.

"Why does Vic have a mad on for Chloe," Bart said holding her laptop that nearly smashed into the ground, luckily he super sped over.

"Gee thanks for saving my laptop." Chloe rolled her eyes and smiled lazily at him while taking it back into her hands.

"What the boss man had you," Bart smiled then started in a full out run again when Vic came back again.

"I don't think he's after Chloe dude, he's after you," A.C laughed as Bart tried to get away and Cyborg caught up and lifted him by his red hoodie.

"Um guys a little help here..,would be nice." Bart said his hoodie strangling him slowly. Vic's hands went around Bart's throat.

"Coming right up Bart," Chloe yelled while downloading whatever she had been doing into the drive.  
"Here can you stick this in his left arm beneath his watch there's a socket for it."

"I'm on it," Oliver said taking it from her.

"Come on guys a little faster would be nice," Bart's strangled voice sounded.

"You could try to super sped away," A.C said running in front of Vic to keep him distracted so that he wouldn't notice Oliver ramming the drive into his arm.

"Kind of running….low….on …oxygen." Bart practically whimpered.

"Got it… shittttt." Oliver sounded happily but it was cut short by Cyborg tossing Bart at him with his full strength which caused both men to go flying across the room with a loud thump.

"Crap!" Chloe ran over to Bart and Oliver who were sprawled out on the floor the smaller of the two getting up slowly.

"The boss broke my fall oh snap boss," Bart was rubbing the back of his head bending over to look at an unconscious Oliver who had landed on the table Bart had broken earlier.

"Um what's going on?" Victor had finally reverted back to his usual self, while pulling out the drive in his arm. "What happened to Oliver?" He asked realizing something wasn't right especially if your boss was on the ground on top of a shit load of Chinese food and a broken table.

"You kind of went haywire." A.C. stated softly watching Chloe kneel down next to Ollie.

"Ollie? Oliver you okay." Chloe laid her hand on Oliver's cheek as his eyes started to slowly open.

"Yeah I had this lovely broken 1200 dollar coffee table break my fall" One of his hands went to his head the other on the small of Chloe's back as he sat up looking up into her green eyes. He saw worry there if only for a second before it returned to her usual cool demeanor.

"Is everyone alright Victor fixed?" He asked groggily checking for blood on his hand from the back of his head.

"Yeah I'm alright," Vic said helping him up while Chloe stayed at Ollie's side.

"You know if your in pain I could just…" She started reaching for his head again to which he responded by taking her hand in his and laying it on his side.

"No I'll be fine." He reassured her, he and the others knew about Chloe's powers and they never liked to rely on her to heal them knowing she would receive their pain unless of course it was a dire situation, which at the moment it wasn't.

"Okay but don't start complaining later when you have a monster headache and.." She started as she walked off to the kitchen.

"I'll have one no matter what as long as your around." he replied shaking his head a rueful grin on his face as he accepted an icepack she'd gotten from the freezer while popping some aspirin A.C had gotten from the cabinet.

"Uh huh, well now that Vic's not out to maim anyone anymore. Let's figure out what the hell happened?" Chloe sighed, highly amused at Ollie's attempts to remove tiny pieces of rice from his hair and pants.

Bart nodded agreeably rubbing his sore neck and glancing warily at Vic then at Ollie's laptop that lie in the living room untouched since everything went topsy turvy.

Chloe stated laughing at Ollie, "What you don't have rice stuck to your ass," he smirked

"But I could make that possible," he grinned devilishly at her his eye brows raising in emphasis.

"Right pretty boy that's not happening, but I will help you get cleaned up so I can tell you guys what's going on." She ran her hand through his soft blonde hair shaking out the remaining rice then rubbing her hands along his shoulders to which he responded by leaning in to her ever so slightly completely at ease with her actions.

"You think I'm pretty well well I always knew you had a thing for me but I didn't expect you to admit it in front of them boys," He chuckled his eyes twinkling.

"Dream on Ollie," She smiled shaking her head at how full of himself he could be and how he just might be right.

After Vic and Bart had finished cleaning the living room and Ollie showered Chloe explained to the boys that Lex must of fire walled his data bases and planted viruses for any and all that tried to download files from his system.

"So you think he meant to kill us via file." A.C. asked glancing at her and Ollie who settled comfortably on the sofa, his arm draped around Chloe's shoulders absentmindedly.

"Not exactly……I think it was only suppose to fry the computer but that virus hit Victor to and he's like one giant processor and his spread of info knows no limits so the current that passed through him must have passed into everything and anything electrical in the building." She stated leaning in closer to Ollie who acted as thought it was the most natural thing in the world.

Which it pretty much was, Chloe had been working with the League for the past couple of years acting as Watchtower/guardian angel to the boys. So it was natural that she'd be close to them especially Oliver who she'd often have to spend time with, even sleep his place at times if working on Lex the bastard billionaire's files went into over time.

Victor just looked on his skin crawling his face wearing an expression that said 'Yes I'm creeped the freak out at the fact that someone just planted a virus in me' granted it wasn't meant for him it still left him feeling a little vulnerable.

Chloe explained to Vic that he shouldn't download Norton's antivirus protection just yet, telling him that same thing could have happened if he'd been struck by lighting it calmed him down a bit but now he swore that he'd never go outside while it was raining ever again.

tbc...if you want it to be...:D...

Please comment if you like...but I can't force you to...but I will leave you with this ...karma will bite you in the ass if you flame me...:)

btw...Okay so I'm not a science major and I just completely bs'd my way with the last few paragraphs about the electric current thing so don't flame me for that. If you liked it comment so that way I know people are reading this and that I should continue. And ooooooooooooo thank you so much to those who commented before and to those who subscribed to the story you know who you are…….but I swear I won't bite if you comment.

**DiscoLemonadeDiva: Hells yeah another who's hyped on sugar wohooooooooo thanks for your awesome comment seriously loved it yeah I'm not really a big fan of Chimmy either (no offense to chimmiers). And speaking of stuff that should be outlawed do you know how many nights pixy stix have kept me going it's so great but it has to be gawd awful for you right...:D Thankyou for your blowing my ego up with ur awesome comment and I'm glad you like the codenames :D and I know it sucks how they always screw Chloe over w/ the ugly dudes (although Jimmy's not that bad) but still she deserves a strong hottie like Ollie...right I'm not alone in this I hope...:)**

**Candysoul: tada no more waiting new chap and I'm going to start on Ch. 3 probably by tmw:)**

**Stephycats7785: Thanks 4 reading and commenting :D**

**SnarkNsass: Yayyyyyyyyyy you think I'm funny...well okay not me persay but my writing, awesome, I mean close enough :D I like the idea of Chloe being close to the J.L and I've read about it in other fics and I figured why the hell not.  
**


	3. Chapter 3

Ch3. Fated Text

"So what's this I hear about Lex firing you?' Ollie asked his hand going numb from the icepack still held firmly to the back of his head.

Chloe's face turned a bright red and all the nice thoughts that had occupied her mind were now being shoved into deep crevices as evil thoughts of harming Lex rushed back. She simply shrugged clenched her fists and decided not to swallow the bitter jagged pill that was edging it's way slowly down, at least not just yet. She was going to cause some major bodily harm to Bart….that is if could get a hold of him of course.

"I don't want to talk about it, besides we have more pressing issues at hand at the moment." She did want to talk about it but not now not with Oliver she didn't want sympathy she wanted revenge, not that the prank she pulled earlier wasn't satisfying but she still had a hunger for vengeance that was aching to be satiated.

"Oh yeah like what? Me purchasing a new coffee table or buying you new boots?"

He asked leaning against the kitchen counter watching her try to mask her emotions miserably while washing some dishes that Bart had made from some nacho bomb he decided to make 'for everyone' needless to say it was gone in about 2.5 seconds.

"Both,' Smiling sadly she reached around him to place the dish away.

"Look if you want to talk about it I'm here you know, sure I'm rich devilishly handsome and have better things to be doing at this moment but I'm a great listener," he said searching her eyes for the usual semi happy go lucky Chloe.

She simply punched his arm playfully at his attempt to cheer her up to which he responded to by laying a hand on her shoulder, squeezing it softly, then nodded and left the kitchen to let her sulk in peace.

By the time she finished the dishes she was ready to talk a little about it the anger had yet to fully dissipate but it had eased up a little.

She walked in to the living room expecting to see the boys still hyped up playing Halo 3 or some other war game on their X Box. Bart had been complaining like a five year old about the fact that the game went haywire right when he was about to become a general and that A.C should sit a round out and let him get a head a little.

To which A.C simply said no to and when Bart tried to hide A.C.'s wireless controller all hell broke lose, all of this took place before she discreetly exited to the kitchen in hopes of not having to play mother hen, she just wasn't in the mood, Oliver saw this and had commanded them to calm down before he followed her out.

To her surprise the boys were getting along quite fine. Bart was sitting on the far end of the sofa while A.C on the other and in the middle playing the role as peace keeper as usual was Victor who was relaxing with his laptop playing some kind of word puzzle game. While the other two were watching Die Hard 4.

She looked around for Oliver who was sitting in a loveseat just watching the shortest of the group as if calculating whether or not to throw something at him. Bart kept running off to the kitchen grabbing snack after snack thus completely ruining his carpet with the giant mess from the massive invisible hole in his mouth.

"Bart I swear if you get up one more time I'm going to super glue your ass to this sofa." Victor finally snapped sensing his boss's frustration and sick of getting all kinds of sticky crap on his shoes from said invisible hole in Bart's mouth, he said all the while not looking up from his puzzle.

"Okay but…," Bart pouted and was about to protest but felt a hand go on his shoulder, he looked up to see Chloe shaking her head. She knew Vic really would super glue him to the sofa he'd done it once with his video game controller but he still denied it to this day if anyone were to ask him.

"Heya Side kick sick of acting as our live in made yet," He asked lowering the magazine he'd been holding (this was mostly likely the item to be thrown at Bart if he started his food runs again).

"Believe it or not it's calming," she shrugged plopping right next to him, only missing his lap by a hair.

He merely aloud her to make herself comfortable against his side and for some reason felt a little unnerved by her presence, (but in the good way).

"You wanna get outta here?" he asked titling his head to catch her eyes, she was deep in thought her bottom lip chewing gum sliding in and out of her pearly whites.

"What?" she snapped out of her thoughts some of which included Lex Luther and a ton tar and chicken feathers.

"Wanna get a beer or something you like you need it," he said in the softest tone possible trying to draw her attention from the tension boiling in her mind.

"You know that sounds good," She smiled genuinely for the first time all day, 'damn do I need a drink hell maybe five,' Chloe sighed inwardly.

Bart being ever the nosy boy busted out, "Um guys you know we have beer in da fridge," between bites of his frozen burrito and sips of his pepsi. Victor glared at him while a good bit of beans landed on his jeans. Bart just swallowed quickly and looked away.

"Let them relax Bart they need it…..well Chloe does," A.C. elbowed Bart in the ribs causing him to drop the rest of the burrito onto Victor's laptop.

"Uh Vic….I'm sorry I……." Bart started, Victor calmly set his laptop on the sofa before making a mad dash for Bart.

"It was A.C.'s fault come on man I'm….." Bart dove over the sofa trying to avoid Vic's hands, he already had enough of a beat down from him today now way in hell was he going to let it happened again. A.C just stood idly by watching the mayhem ensue, "Have fun you two." He waved off Chloe and Ollie who had huge grins across their faces both heads shaking back and forth at the thought of what a mess they would return to.

………………………………...

Oliver looked over his tall Guinness to see Chloe taking her third or fourth shot.

She realized he was staring and looked up bemused.

"What have you never seen a girl get sloshed over being fired unreasonably by a bitchy bald billionaire who has the ego as big as his Mr. Clean looking head," she rolled her eyes at him and slammed down another shot of tequila.

"Okay I sense no hostility there," Oliver smirked bringing his drink to his lips to watch her face gross out at the sour taste of a lemon then she licked her salted palm.

"Guood, because I'm planning on taking him down single handedly," she said her words slurring slightly (well she is on her fifth shot).

"As much as I would love…..pay……..no love to see that you might need some help," he said trying some reason on his somewhat buzzing friend.

"What you and your merry band of tights Robin Hood," she laughed taking another shot.

"Okay you're definitely at the cut off point when you start calling me Robin Hood," he smiled devilishly pulling away the bottle he'd bought her.

"But…but…..," she started to pout, "Your right," she shook her head knowing that the statement may have hurt his feelings.  
"I know your right you guys have been trying to take him down over the past couple of years what in the hell makes me think I could do it all by myself,"

"I'm sure you can do anything as long as you put your thickheaded mind to it," he replied rolling his eyes and sipped his beer again.

"Right……I guess I'll let you guys help me in my quest to rid this world of bastards like Lex,"

"I'm so glad your allowing us aid you your majesty," he smirked at her laughter apparent in his voice.

"Your welcome…..but in the mean time what the hell am I suppose to do for money…..I mean I know I'm pretty but I doubt people will pay me for that like how they pay you," she laughed softly.

"Oh so that's all I am to you huh, a pretty face with loads of money right,"

"Pretty much," she laughed sipping his beer.

"But seriously you could work for me full time," he replied taking the beer from her taking a short sip.

"Yeah I'm not really good at playing secretary," she reached across the table and took his beer again.

"No be watch tower full time," he said softly leaning across the table his voice hushed.

"You'd pay me to do what exactly?" she pushed his nearly empty bottle to the side her face close to his in the dimly lit pub.

"Well you'd be on call 24/7 and don't forget now that your out of Lex's radar you can write whatever you want no holding back in hopes of not pissing him off. You could work as a free lance writer for the Gazette."

"Yeah like Lex hasn't already had me black listed from there by now," she started to reach for the Guinness again but was stopped by Oliver's hand on her wrist a wide grin on his pretty face.

"I'm sure he hasn't plus it doesn't hurt to have some influences there." He raised his eyebrows as if saying 'I know something you don't know'.

"Like who?" She tilted her head to the side curiously.

"Don't worry about it so what do you say?" He pulled his hand away from her's slowly, Chloe instantly felt the warmness leave her part of her wanting to pull it back and hold on it too it a second longer.

"Hmmm working for the Gazette sounds fascinating but I'm sure you've noticed I don't exactly live in Star City." She sat back in their booth her arms crossed, her eyes set on the man across from her determinedly.

"Don't have to, perks of knowing people in the right places, you could work from home do your own investigating only thing you might need is a photographer for the visual work but other than that your set." He mocked her by sitting in the same postion his eyes not leaving her face.

"What makes you so sure they'll take me?" Her eyes narrowed ever so slightly.

"Chloe I've read your work who the hell wouldn't take you, plus I already made a call they're expecting some articles from you as early as a month from now." He laid one of his arms on the table and pulled one of her arms down to join his on the table.

"Wait what…how'd you….when did you?" She was bursting with joy surprise and a slight hankering to punch Bart then hug him for spilling the beans to Oliver. And as for Oliver she pretty much wanted to jump across the table and give him the kiss of a lifetime but before she could react to what she was feeling Oliver snapped her out of her happy thoughts.

"A certain boy scout with the penchant for letting his mouth get him into trouble told me." He replied his voice a little to cheerful for Chloe's tastes but at the moment she didn't care.

"Clark….I should have known," Chloe shook her head back and forth a Cheshire cat grin appearing on her face her eyes twinkling with joy. "Did he tell you how he found out?"

"He left out a lot of details but I got the gist of it," he said avoiding her eyes not wanting to tell her all he knew. Luckily she was to happy to contemplate what he'd just said.

Chloe reached across the table and kissed him on the cheek as hard and as long as she could manage. When she pulled back his face was a mixture of surprise, happiness, and something else she couldn't quite decipher.

"Well if I would have known that you getting fired from the D.P. would have gotten me that I would have gotten you fired earlier." he chuckled full heartedly.

Before Chloe could spring back her smart ass retort the juke box that had been playing The Kills' Getting Down changed to Mike Doughty's Fort Hood, she sprang to her rather wobbly feet and dragged Oliver with her.

"Come on then Robin Hood let's have dance to celebrate my termination from the D.P." Laughing she pulled Oliver close to her.

"You know your something right?" Oliver said smiling wildly shaking his head at her, as his arms made their way around her waist.

"I've been told," she grinned as she wrapped her arms around his neck.

"Don't forget the beginning of something great…"

"What's that?" She rubbed her face sleepily against his neck taking in his scent, a mixture of soap vanilla and oddly enough ginger.

"Something great will come of all this you'll see,"

"As a far as I'm concerned it already has," she yawned sleepily, he wanted to pull back to read the expression on her face as she said this but was to comfortable to.

"How so?" he asked allowing her to settle in his arms leaning all her weight on him.

"Well I'm out of Lex Luthor's control, for now anyways and I get to see my favorite guys in the whole world whenever I want." Her head lay in the crook of his neck and shoulder comfortably.

They were now slowly dancing to Cold Play's The Scientist, Oliver closed his eyes and breathed in all that is Chloe hoping that the joy she was feeling now would last a while.

He wondered how much everything would change now that Chloe was a permanent part of the team. Then again it wasn't like she was just an extra to begin with she was always a permanent member it was just official now, especially since she'd be on call now 24/7 with reason of course. She still had to make a living and he hoped she would enjoy doing so at the Gazette.

Chloe was going to ask Oliver what he was thinking about but decided to relish the moment because goodness knows great things never last long for her. And that's just what this opportunity was..great so in the end she should be thanking Lex...Chloe scoffed inwardly ' yeah and I'm going to admit defeat while I'm at it.'

tbc...if you want it to be...:D...

Please comment if you like...but I can't force you to...but I will leave you with this ...karma will bite you in the ass if you flame me...:)

Again thank you to all those that comment and subscribe :D, & sorry it took so long to post this chap. but if you saw the Spn (Supernatural) season finale you know why sniffles ooo Dean sorry to those of you who have no idea what I'm talking about.


	4. Chapter 4

"Come on let me…..no I don't want to touch that," A.C busted out loudly causing Victor to glare at him.

"Well then don't ask to…" Bart continued daunting A.C. in a sing song way.

"Cut it out both of you just put the sausage on the pan and…" Victor's voice rose a little out of impatience, he had to deal with them since six in the morning and it was now a quarter to eight.

"Shhhhh dude Chloe's going to have a muy grande hangover so I don't think she needs us to add to it." Bart smiled holding a finger to his lips.

"No shit Sherlock you're the one voicing to A.C that you want him to touch your sausage." Victor laughed shaking his head at the younger of three while flipping a pancake.

"Hey he asked to see it," Bart grinned opening the fridge to take out some juice.

"I asked for the sausage not your sausage you walking talking garbage disposal." A.C. responded laying some plates down on the kitchen table while glaring at Bart as if he was hoping his head would explode.

"What's going on?" A half dressed Oliver asked while walking into the kitchen groggily, a hand in his messy bed hair. His dark blue track pants made swooshing noises as he walked zombie like towards them.

"As nice as it is to see you guys wanting to get an early start on work…" Oliver started then yawned mid sentence, "I'd rather you wait till I've at least had a cup of…" His eyes widened in surprise at the sight before him.

Victor handed Ollie a bright green mug that said world's number one hero in sky blue ink, that Chloe had bought him one day as a gag gift. Still he used it everyday, it had chips and missing paint to prove it. Oliver held his nose over the steaming amber liquid and breathed in deeply.

"Honey ginger green tea……but I don't see Chloe any where," She usually made him his tea if she was around if not the job was left up to him.

"Well when you guys came in last night we thought it best to help you…. well her get over the massive hangover she was going to have." A.C replied thinking back to the night before when Oliver stepped out of the elevator with a passed out Chloe in his arms, her arms wrapped around his neck, head buried in his neck.

Oliver simply bade the boys a good night as he walked down a hallway to put Chloe in her room; then dragged himself off to his own not at all worried about the destruction the boys had done to his living room.

"Healing powers or not I get the bitchest of all hangovers, why is that?" Chloe asked taking Oliver's tea and sipping it while the boys scurried around the kitchen like lab rats trying to find there way to the special prize.

"Maybe it's just mother nature's way of showing you that everyone has to feel some kind of pain," he gave her one of his smart ass grins before taking the cup back and sipping it while leaning against the kitchen counter.

"Yeah I feel pain alright," she replied rubbing her neck, eyeing the boys in the kitchen eyebrow raised in curiosity. Normally it was she and Oliver fixing breakfast for them, seeing as how it was usually they who sauntered in at two in the morning singing obnoxiously loud classic rock songs, she still had Ramblin' Man ( by The Allman Brothers Band) stuck in her mind from a couple of weeks ago when the boys had decided to go have a night on the town after wrecking yet another of Lex's o so dubious plans.

Whereas Oliver and Chloe opted to stay in and look over some more files just incase they missed anything.

"Well go on guys have a seat and get prepared to be wowed." Bart smirked scrambling some eggs like a mad man.

"I'm almost scared to ask what's for breakfast," Chloe replied warily eyeing the boys in the kitchen while she rub her temples slowly as she made her way over to the dining room..

"You want an aspirin or something?" Oliver asked close behind her, concern etched on his face.

"Sure anything to dull this throbbing pain, I swear this is last time I let you get me drunk,"

"Hey I wasn't the one downing shots like there was no tomorrow nor was I holding a gun to your head saying drink drink damn you." He grinned popping the aspirin bottle open and shaking two out to give her.

"Thanks, o god I didn't do that to you did I?" Chloe face took one of surprise and horror.

"Minus the gun part that sums up our night," he laughed pouring her some juice watching her grimace at the thoughts of what she may or may not have done the night before. She stared at him like he was crazy, he realized she wanted caffeine so he opted to give her some coffee instead.

"I remember everything about last night…..well most of it anyways did I really try to forcefully intoxicate you?" she asked hiding her face behind one of her small hands eyeing him through her fingers out of mock shame. Followed by her bringing the soothing hot liquid of the gods to her lips (hey it's her nickname for coffee not mine).

"If you don't know….then I'm going to have fun over the next few days bringing up little excerpts," The grin on his face spread to hers like wildfire, his eyes were twinkling with mischief.

Chloe simply huffed in defeat and lay her head in her hands a smile hidden there.

"How about some music to go with breakfast?" A.C voiced walking over to Oliver's stereo system.

"ooo CCR," Bart voiced reaching for another plate and glass, seeing as how A.C purposely skipped him while setting the table.

"No Blue oyster Cult or Daft Punk either's fine by me," Victor shot back while putting the sausages on the plates.

"No Spoon," Chloe said lifting her head from the table.

All the while Oliver just watched in amusement wondering who would win the battle of music..

"No I'm over here so I'm choosing," A.C. smirked at the others while setting the stereo to play. Chloe grinned at A.C as Spoon's 'They Never Got You' began to play over Bart and Victor's argument of who was a better rock band The Credence Clearwater Revival or the Blue Oyster Cult.

"Hey is that the Klaxon's," Bart asked as he heard another song start to play.

"Yeah it's Chloe's mix C.D.," Oliver replied realizing what was playing, she'd often bring over her own music to help her get through a busy night.

"Um what's this?" Oliver asked as he pushed something that resembled eggs around on his plate.

"Eggs el picante, always works for a hangover," Bart smiled proudly as he began to chow down merrily into his creation.

"Uh so that means we don't have to eat any right I mean... I'm not hung over." Oliver started to push his plate away.

"Well I'm a vegan so I'm safe." A.C. smiled happily munching on his tofu eggs and toast with vegan butter.

"I'm allergic to eggs." Victor said, "And I'm not hung over," Victor added lamely.

"Since when are you allergic to eggs…," Bart asked staring accusingly at Victor who was about to bite into a pancake that very much included eggs in the mixture.

Victor froze half way with the fork full of pancake almost to his mouth. "Since that," he eyeballed Chloe's plate of eggs that looked like they were tossed in some cayenne with loads of peppers and cut up hot dogs.

Chloe looked warily at her eggs then sucked it up and took a bite seeing how hurt Bart was that no one was willing to eat it. She elbowed Oliver in the ribs as the fork made it's way to her mouth. Causing him to squirt orange juice out from his nose.

"What?" He glared at her while wiping the juice away, she simply nodded her head towards his plate of Impulse's uneaten concoction.

"Fine," he shoveled some into his mouth in a very unOliver like way as Chloe allowed the odd mixture to settle in her mouth. Both Oliver and Chloe looked at each other in too completely different ways.

Chloe began to eat more of her eggs happily, "This is really good Bart,"

"Told you it was good for hangovers." Bart smirked his mouth a mixture of picante eggs, sausage, and pancakes as he sipped his oj.

"I think I'm going to be sick," Oliver stated as he held his stomach and pulled away from the table and made a full out run towards the restroom.

So after Oliver's breakfast stopped……well I won't go there, anyways Chloe decided to go and pick her car up where she'd abandoned it the day before after she'd done her…..mischievous deed. On her way to the car Chloe felt a hand go on her shoulder and spin her around roughly.

"Lex, how's the hair regrowth program going," Chloe snarked as she crossed her arms and leaned casually against her Toyota Yaris.

"Fine fine how's unemployment, O I'm sorry too soon," Lex feigned embarrassment at clawing a fresh wound that he'd caused.

"Oh no not at all, I'm very happy my old boss was quite a bitch o wait did I mean to say that out loud?" Chloe looked up at Lex in fake query then shrugged a sly grin appearing.

"Well Miss Sullivan seems your not an emotional wreck as I hoped you would be.."

"Listen Baldy as fun as it is to be chatting it up out here with you I really do have to be on my way," Chloe sighed as she turned to unlock the Yaris.

"Right but we're not done chatting, honestly Chloe childish pranks tsk tsk don't you think those are below... even you."

"Well you know I thought that but I figured if your allowed to walk the streets with that silly mug of yours and scare the daylights out of children….I mean your appearance alone is like a prank of mother nature's doing," Chloe stopped a second to gage his reaction, oddly enough nothing, "then why aren't I aloud to have a little fun?" Chloe pouted mockingly, why should she pretend to respect and fear him, now that there was no point sure she had many secrets that he would kill for, well kill her for, but then again he'd probably kill her for a tic tac 'God knows he needs one' Chloe smirked at this thought.

"Well you never know at what price." Lex chided his eerie smile never faulting.

"We'll just have to wait and see won't we, if we're done I think it's time I get back to the world of the living," Chloe slammed her door just as he was about to say something.

"O don't worry Chloe you won't have to wait long." Lex laughed to himself as he started to walk out of the partly empty parking lot.

………………………………...

"Lex did what?"

"He just approached me in the parking lot today with that creepy grin basically telling me to watch my back," Chloe simply shrugged sipping her tea in distaste and took hold of a bear shaped honey bottle.

Oliver simply watched sweet sticky liquid slip slowly into her mug, then looked up at her shaking his head. "And your not the least bit concerned that a madman will literally millions of resources at the palm of his satanic hands has a grudge on you."

"Jeez you make it sound like Lex has never been out to get me before," Chloe simply rolled her eyes and maneuvered around him towards the living room.

"Yeah but.." Oliver sighed heavily his arms crossed disapprovingly as he trailed after her.

"But what Ollie, I know that I'm not untouchable but I'm no longer right under his nose and you forget I too have millions of resources in my reach." she gave him a pointed look then sighed when she realized he wasn't dropping this.

"I promise I'll be more careful and I'll just stay out of the lime light alright," she had one of her usual 'back off Clark' smiles on.

"Damn straight, Chloe I know your able to take care of yourself it's just, well you already know how malicious Lex can be and I'd rather not have to face Lois when she finds out her pushy pixie like cousin gets killed because of her rather lacking habit of being able to hold her tongue."

"Hey we all know that's how I'll meet my end just not by Lex Luthor's grimy hands hopefully, no thank you," Chloe shuttered a little at the thought of dying at the grasp of Lex or dying permanently period.

Oliver's face dropped anger and sadness apparent now more than ever. "Chloe they guys and I will never let Lex get a hold of you not like he has in the past you know that right?" He jaw clenched ever so slightly as he watched Chloe's lower lip become chewing gum her eyes focused on the ground.

"Chloe," Oliver lifted her chin up so his eyes could met hers. She covered his hand with hers then pulled away their hands still in one another's.

"I know," She smiled sadly and walked off towards one of the spare rooms that had long ago become hers.

Oliver just starred after the blond not sure if he should let her sulk or cram a fist into Lex's face; how mature would that be not to mention stupid, Lex has no idea that he and Chloe know each other well at least not in a close relationship/friendship type of way. Oliver lifted his to his face and sighed, "Now what do I do?"

tbc...if you want it to be...:D...

Please comment if you like...but I can't force you to...but I will leave you with this ...karma will bite you in the ass if you flame me...:)

(Really really sorry it took so long I have an extremely short attention span and, well yea sorry :D)


	5. Chapter 5

Ch.5

"So what exactly did you do to Chloe to make her not speak to you?"

"What do you mean Lois?" Clark asked as he pushed his glasses up his nose semi

distractedly while watching her hand slip into a drawer discreetly.

Glasses annoyed him yes but ever since he had agreed to help the J.L. more often, he... well more like Chloe figured that it be better if he had some kind of disguise during both the o so normal life of farm boy to his 'Superhero/Superman alter ego' at least this is what she enjoyed calling it.

"Oh don't play dumb with me Smallville I don't do coy,"

"That's not what Coy Bosom said," Jimmy snickered as he walked by earning himself a nice painful face crushing trip to the ground, he fell forward re-smashing his already broken nose.

"O crap," Jimmy moaned in agony as Lois stepped over him a manila folder in hand as she walked towards the file room.

"That was a little harsh don't you think?" Clark asked looking back at Jimmy who now had a crowd of people gawking at him. He simply glanced at Jimmy sympathetically knowing he probably deserved it.

Seeing as how Lois wasn't exactly the type of girl to just send someone crashing to the ground for no reason at...well maybe she was but not to Jimmy not normally anyways.

"Well he broke Chloe's heart and he's a jerk so no not really, and don't change the subject boy scout."

Clark inwardly cringed at the nickname she too had taken up of calling him ever since Oliver 'accidentally' mentioned it too her.

"We're speaking," Clark shrugged sidestepping some random woman running past him holding a soaking cloth no doubt for Jimmy.

"Really when's the last time you heard from her," Lois responded pointedly as she opened up a locked file cabinet.

"Um two days ago……..don't give me that look I stopped by remember but she wasn't around." He shrugged, still unsure of why he was here in the first place.

"Yeah which you seemed all too relived about," Lois stated as she pulled out a hunk of files and threw them into Clark's hands.

He huffed, "What are we doing exactly?" Clark asked changing the subject while watching the older woman dig frantically through a couple of more cabinets.

"All you have to know is that it will definitely cheer Chloe up." She smiled.

Curiosity reared it's ugly head, "So have you talked to her...did she say anything about me?" Clark asked bowing his head toward Lois's red Manolos.

Clark's guilt-o-meter rose to an all new high, he hadn't spoken to the blonde in a couple days after the 'incident' sure he'd shown up at her place hoping to make peace but he'd secretly hoped she wasn't there and thank his lucky stars she wasn't.

It didn't help matters that he'd been distracted with Lana and their relationship issues so much to the point that he couldn't even comfort his best friend over her loss of a job, but he was smart enough to make a call to Oliver the day the whole ordeal happened.

He trusted Oliver and the others with Chloe for some reason and knew they'd take care of her. Ollie and the others had become like a second family to her and Ollie would never let Chloe go jobless or without a shoulder to 'cry' on.

"What do you think?" Lois rolled her eyes at him as she pulled like mad man at a seemingly locked closet door.

Chloe seemed fine when she'd spoken to her even said she had picked up scent of new job for the Gazette and was going to stay at friend's for a while. Normally Lois would question Chloe on who she was staying with but she seemed happy and Lois didn't want to take that away so she let it be.

"I think it's locked," Clark smirked as he looked at her through the dozens of dusty files in his arms. He'd realized that was all he was getting out of the brunette.

"Achoo," a gust of air blew all the files including Lois straight into the wall opposite Clark.

"Jesus Farm boy you've got a pair iron lungs on you don't ya," Lois laughed pulling herself from the ground as though nothing happened.

Clark smiled at her weakly thankful that for some reason Lois was to distracted to question him about his mini hurricane of a sneeze.

"Yeah allergies," he shrugged bending down to help pick up some of the paper work he dropped.

"Okay whatever you say," she smiled returning to the stuck door, Lois knew better than to question strange occurrences around Clark he usually ignored them and she was starting to as well. Living in Smallville does that to a person she guessed.

"Want me to try?" He said a half smile upon his face as he watched her pick herself up once again from dirty floor her skirt most likely ruined.

She huffed one last time and just eyed him like it was the most obvious thing in the world and why hadn't he offered earlier. Causing some part of him to want to cower in fear……..damn it all to hell that Sullivan-Lane glare always scared the crap out him.

So about an hour later and an odd explanation of how the door broke right off it's hinges so easily,

Clark felt like spending some time with his best friend not only to apologize for everything but he truly missed they're quality time together. Things had been different ever since he'd moved in with Lana. He loved Lana but his love for Chloe as a friend was different hell maybe even stronger.

First he tried her apartment then his house but only found a somewhat pissed of Lana there.

For some reason she'd been picking fights with him lately and he wasn't even sure why.

After escaping an inevitable argument with the live in girlfriend Clark tried Chloe's cell for the 8th time in a row and still no luck. Sure he could ask Lana track her number for him (so he could get a hold of Chlo's location).

But there are two reasons he couldn't do that, it just felt odd to ask her to because A. it's normally Chloe's job to be the tracker not the trackee and B. he really didn't feel like having a rematch (with Lana) so early in the evening..

Then it occurred to him that perhaps he should call Oliver seeing as how she spent most

of her time with the J.L. any way why wouldn't she take comfort with the guys after a hard day.

Oliver sounded out of breath and extremely distracted when he answered his phone,

"Sorry Clark what was that, I was...whoa watch it there sidekick," Oliver announced as he ducked a flying dagger.

He'd figured earlier that day that Chloe should have some kind of a knack for a weapon so he'd tried her out with his bow to which his couch did not take lightly too then with a staff to which he was still hoping a black eye would not surface, and then he finally asked her if she knew how to throw darts which to his surprise came an adamant 'yes'.

She was surprisingly skilled at throwing the lightweight silver pieces (daggers that he'd replaced the throwing darts for) of course now that they were into their fourth hour practicing she was starting to get a little ticked off with the whole ordeal, mostly because he critiqued her every move.

"Your lucky I wasn't aiming somewhere more south of the border," Chloe chirped as she threw yet another dagger at the wall behind him nearly grazing his ear yet again.

"You wouldn't dare..." Oliver smirked then fear shown in his eyes as Chloe rose her eyebrows in a challenging manner then lifted her right arm and just as she was about to flick her wrist Oliver took off towards his study.

"Sorry about that boy scout what were you saying?" Clark could clearly tell that the billionaire had a very large grin on as he chuckled at Chloe's antics.

"Never mind," Clark sighed figuring his assumption was correct and that Chloe was in safe hands with Oliver. "How is she?"

"She's good, really enjoys the idea of working for the Gazette as a freelance writer but we do have a slight problem "

"What's that exactly?"

"Starts with an L ends with Satan's spawn,"

"O right what's he up to now?"

"Not quite sure but he did make a slight threat towards our girl,"

"Is she,"

"Like I said she's fine," Oliver said more for himself than Clark, he was still on edge about the idea of Lex trying to harm Chloe anymore than what he's already done in the past.

"I'm just teaching her some knife throwing skills just as a precaution, seems as though she's got the whole hand-to-hand combat thing down thank god for taeboe and personal trainers." Oliver sighed trying to make light of the situation.

"Right but she really is okay?" Clark asked as he glanced up at Lois's building. He'd promised he'd help her out with another one of her makechloehappyspecial ops thing she had going on.

"More than okay, how come you never mentioned that Chloe was well versed in the practice of knife throwing and hand to hand combat for that matter?" Oliver asked while making a mental note to restock on bandages just incase she ever got pissed at him or the others.

"Well I guess you kind of have to what with the type of life she lives. Having friends like us doesn't help."

"True, but Chloe's just going to have to stay under the radar. Lex has a nasty habit of messing with Chloe when she's down or when she's doing well..."

"He just enjoys screwing with Chloe's life...hell all of our lives." Clark finished for Oliver.

"So she's really okay, I mean I don't have to come over there and save her from something right?"

"Other than Bart's excessive gas no...she's in safe with us...with me Clark. If anything I'm the one that needs to be saved seriously she's got one mean throwing arm." Oliver's tone jumped from light to heavy to light once more as he finished.

"Okay I'll take your word for it ." Clark groaned as he began ascending the stairs to Lois's apt. Sure she was on the 15th floor but if it meant prolonging the chance of yet another let's-See-who-can-out-smart-who argument then he's all for the physical work.

"Well don't you sound happy, what are you up to boy scout?" Oliver grinned knowing it had to be something interesting if it had Clark's boxers in twist enough for him to huff so grimly over the phone.

"Lois's"

"God help you man," Oliver started then stopped immediately as the sound of someone screaming followed by a loud mantra of 'o god o god I'm sorry'

"Oliver is everything alright?" Clark stopped his foot just above a step wondering if he should super speed over to the penthouse and face the wrath of Lois for being even later than before (Since walking the stairs at a normal pace wasn't exactly going to get him there in record time).

"Um let me get back to you on that," Oliver closed his cell and began running towards the living room. As he approached the room, the mantra of 'o god o god sorry' and ' i can't believe you...I can't believe.." seemed to be growing louder.

He walked into the room to find Bart holding his foot in shock while jumping up and down repeating ' I can't believe you stabbed me?' While Chloe looked on shocked and completely sorry for what had happened.

Oliver looked on at the two not sure of what to say or do until Victor spoke up.

"Apparently Bart thought it would be cute to sneak up on Chloe and well,"

"She knocked me down and stabbed me," Bart frowned slowing his bouncing, foot still in hand.

"How did she?" Oliver started.

"It happened so quickly I couldn't tell what was up or down and I just threw it (the dagger) I didn't know it was Bart." Chloe squeaked looking on a tad guiltily.

"It's okay Chloe one of us would have done it some day," Victor announced.

"Would have done what?" A.C. asked as he walked out of the elevator bags of groceries in hand.

...Later...

After Chloe had patched up Bart and realizing that the dagger hadn't even broken skin it had merely passed through his red sneakers, they started to put away groceries.

"Man you know the worst thing about all this?"

"You got stabbed by a girl?" A.C chuckled.

"No that I can't even get a decent sandwich after being stabbed, not with this organic vegan crap you loaded up on?" Bart made a face as he stared at his faux bologna on rye.

Bart sat on the counter top his feet dangling over this side, while huffed and puffed over his sandwich like a five year old throwing a temper tantrum. He hated when it was A.C's turn to go grocery shopping but he was definitely excited that in a couple of days it would be his turn and boy was he going to have his revenge on A.C.

"Bart your lucky it wasn't Dinah throwing the daggers,"

"Um no I think I might have lucked out Chloe's got quicker reflexes than I thought," Bart shot back at A.C.

"It's true Chloe's reflexes are approximately 5.8764 milliseconds faster than Dinah's," Victor replied while setting a box of kelp cereal that A.C. enjoys so much.

Chloe eyes widened at the calculation and small smile appeared on her face.

"See sidekick told you ya could kick Din's ass if you wanted." Oliver smirked as he stood up behind her reaching for a cabinet right above her head to place a jar of peanut butter.

Chloe turned at the contact of his chest on her back, her head collided awkwardly into his it which made the two laugh softly.

"Sorry," Chloe shook her head grin appearing.

"It's okay Watchtower I know how much you love to be close to me...just give me warning next time and I'll..."

"Right," Chloe laughed as she walked away not caring to hear the end of Oliver's statement.

The guys looked at him oddly and Ollie simply shrugged his shoulders a devilish smirk apparent on his handsome face.

tbc...if you want it to be...:D...

Please comment if you like...but I can't force you to...but I will leave you with this ...karma will bite you in the ass if you flame me...:)

Hey guys sorry it's so late I've been really distracted and I'm out of town at the moment away from my comp sobs but I will try to update alot sooner next time :D


	6. Chapter 6

Ch.6

"Chloe do you really think this is necessary?" Bart asked while staring down at his cowboy boots and matching chaps.

"Hmm well yeah it's a costume party,"

"Why are you going to this thing again if Oliver finds out he'll be..."

"That's why this is our little secret plus it's a masquerade ball sorta anyways,"

"It is not...it's just a some boring excuse to get a bunch of stuffy rich people together to chat over Lex's latest evil venture." A.C responded checking himself out in a full length mirror.

"Dude those pants make you look fat," Bart grumbled eyeing A.C. envy and sarcasm dripping from every word.

"Shut up," A.C. sounded as he pulled his fireman mask over his face.

"I don't understand why I can't be a firefighter," Bart pouted standing and crossing his arms shaking his head woefully at the slightly older man.

"The costume didn't fit you, remember." Chloe stifled a laugh at the sudden image of Bart swimming in the fireman's suit.

"Yeah but it's like the complete opposite of A.C." Bart sighed glancing at the spurs on the back of his boots his face lighting up.  
"Hey A.C. bend over for a second,"

"What no psycho do you know how painful that would be," A.C yelped jumping on top of Chloe's bed away from Bart.

"I could just," Bart lifted a leg like he was about to take off into super speed mode.

"O no you don't," Chloe laughed tossing him out of her room by the strings of the cowboy hat he had around his neck.

"But but..." he protested he really wanted to see what Chloe's costume was going to be.

"Well you should have behaved yourself," Chloe chided continuing to shove the young man out of the room.

"What do you think Lex is going as." A.C. asked sizing himself up in the mirror.

"Other than evil incarnate...probably a medieval king or something that just exhumes the fact that he has power and everyone is beneath him.." Chloe rolled her eyes as she stepped into her closet to change.

"You know Impulse is right." A.C. muttered tilting his head in the direction of the closet so she could hear him better.

"What do you mean," Chloe's muffled voice reverberated from through the closet door.

"If Ollie finds out about this he's not going to take it very well." Flashes of a very pissed Oliver Queen came to mind and A.C inwardly shuttered.

"Frankly dear I don't give a damn," Chloe giggled as she slipped on her outfit.

"Right," A.C rolled his eyes pulling off his mask deciding that he' d had enough of the charcoaly smell.

"Honestly Clark and Ollie need to learn that I'm a big girl and if they don't well then that's what you guys come in handy for." Chloe raised her eyebrows in emphasis knowing full well he couldn't see her.

"Right your own personal bodyguards," A.C. laughed.

"Look I really don't want to go to this thing isn't there some sort of way I can get out of it," Oliver sat in his study his phone on speaker.

"Well you could but we need to get some inside information. Aw I need a date now damn," A deep voice sounded.

"Well I should hope that the great Bruce Wayne isn't going stag," Oliver chuckled good naturedly.

"Hahahaha apparently I'm not the only one who needs some arm candy,"

"I've got an apt littered with little black books so don't worry about me Wayne." Oliver laughed watching Chloe, Bart, and A.C whisper in hushed voices while scurrying around in the kitchen.

"Right well I guess we'll see each other there then."

"Yeah I guess I really hate these things you know."

"O believe me I know but it's all part of keeping up appearances,"

"Damned appearances," Oliver groaned then hung up after hearing Bruce's deep laugh.

"What kind of appearances?" Chloe asked sitting on a sofa near him her laptop handy.

"Hmmm o I have to go to one of Lex's boring parties...get this it's another costume party."

"You going as Robin Hood again?" Chloe asked acting oblivious to the whole party thing.

"Please like I'm going to repeat a costume...I'm going as...damn what can I go as..." Chloe could see the wheels turning in Oliver's mind.

"Ninja Turtles are green and it they have those cute little bandannas to cover your face,"

"True I mean technically it's a masquerade ball/Costume party so all the rich folks can be as outlandish as possible then again I could just show up in a suit wearing a theater mask so..."

"You wouldn't choose something so lacking in the imagination area would you?" Chloe smirked.

"No...I dunno maybe, I did like the Robin hood costume though..." Oliver grinned as an idea popped into his mind.

"Uh oh what does that mean?"

"What?"

"That look what does?"

Oliver laughed as he picked up his phone once again dialing a familiar number.  
"Hey Dallie remember that Robin Hood costume you made me a while back," he paused waiting for this Dallie person to reply.  
"Well yeah I was wondering if you could make something to go with the mask for that...well something along the lines of...so you've heard about the party...sure that sounds perfect I guess I'll be Prince Oliver then huh..."

"Prince Oliver Queen that sounds like some god awful drag name..." Chloe laughed looking up from her laptop.

"Shut up I'll be the talk of the party." Oliver laughed plopping on the sofa beside her.

"I'm sure your not the only one who's going as a prince."

"Believe me I won't be your average prince." he grinned. "I'll have sword and a bow an arrow."

Chloe laughed at how they had similar ideas for costumes, "Oh and that in no way shares a similarity with the Emerald Archer."

"No it doesn't Watchtower at least not enough for anyone to be to suspicious." He reached over her to grab his beer.

"Right," Chloe grinned continuing to hack into some of Lex's encrypted files, careful to check for any other crazy virusis that could possibly render the user or the user's surroundings to go out of whack.

"Tell me again why we're here?" Clark asked slipping though one of Lex's basement windows, while Lois lifted herself up from where he had tossed her.

"It's all part of our Special Chloe ops remember Smallville," Lois shot back while pulling a small flashlight out of her jacket, "Now where the hell is the door?"

Clark simply shook his head and searched the dark with his ex ray vision until he found the door. He decided to make a show of not being able to see so that way when he found the door it would be extremely inconspicuous.

"Ow gargantuan that's my foot," Lois whined as Clark plowed into her causing her to stumble backwards into something very green.

"Clark get off of me...Clark are you okay," Lois flashed her light onto the man on top of her. She could tell something was wrong and glanced into the direction his eyes seemed to be glued on.

"Lois ...it's the...meteor rock..."

"O shit Chloe told me about your allergies hold on Clark okay," she some how managed to maneuver herself from beneath him and grabbed the glowing rock that was next to an open heavy box.

"Put it in the box." Clark groaned, Lois did as she was told and helped him to his feet.

"Are you alright?"

"Much better," he smiled leading her towards the exit.

"Remind me to ask you about your freakish allergies when we get out here," Lois blanched.

"Stop...Listen Lonestar wannabe...if you do that one more time I swear I'll tell a pack sharks to drag you to the deepest part of the ocean and eat you...starting with your.."

"Ahem boys behave." Chloe chided separating the two.

"Jeez Chloilicous I feel supremely underdressed," Bart smirked sizing up the girl wearing a dark satin purple gown. It wasn't anything too special but it was nice enough to get her into the costume party it helped that she had a Tiara and a matching white and purple feathered half mask.

"Yeah well I thought I'd try and look special," she smiled as she ushered the boys through the crowd, while adjusting her tiara and tendrils of blonde hair that gently accented what little of her face that wasn't covered by said tiara.

Sorry to those of you that read it the day before for some reason the chapter was all bunched up :D I fixed though so yay :D


End file.
